


Daddy’s Dessert

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby boy eren, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, daddy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: Eren wants to stop being shy and finally ask his daddy for some... dessert...





	Daddy’s Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Random Smut LOL. Hope you like it ^•^

Eren has been sitting in the kitchen for an hour, thinking about what he was about to do. He knew that Levi was in his couch, watching the tv and basically doing nothing but he didn’t felt so sure about disturbing him with his request.

He moved his legs nervously, chewed his bottom lip and played with the little metal tag of his choker. _No_. He suddenly stopped moving. _I know what I want, if he loves me then he’ll accept my request_. He got up and walked to the living room.

Before talking to Levi, he peeked around the corner to see if he was still there and, as expected, there he was, sitting with one leg on top of the other. Eren got on all fours and crawled slowly towards the couch. Levi ignored him.

“D-Daddy?” He asked nervously, his face turned red as he waited for a reaction.

“What is it?” Levi asked without taking his eyes off the tv.

“I-I want dessert...”

The man turned his head to see Eren. He glared at him with a serious face. “Huh? What did you said?”

Eren swallowed hard and began to shake a bit. “ I... I said I want dessert.” His heart was pounding inside his chest.

“Oh, is that so?” Levi smirked at him. “Are you sure you can eat it all?”

“Yes! I’m sure.”

“Mmm... Do you want it with cream?”

“Yes, I want it with cream.”

“How much cream?”

“All that you have.”

“Ok. But if you don’t eat it all or you make a mess, I’ll punish you. Got it?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Come here.” With that being said, Levi turned off the tv and widened his legs, Eren got between them.

With shaking fingers, he unbuckled the belt and unzipped Levi’s pants. Then he introduced his hand into his boxers and took out his cock. Eren looked up and stared shyly into Levi’s eyes, who rubbed his hair to make him feel confident.

Eren smiled and slowly began to lick the tip, leaving his saliva all over the hot skin. Then, he slowly introduced it into his mouth, making sure that it would send a pleasant feeling to the other man.

Levi closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting small sounds escape from his lips as he felt himself getting hard inside the boy’s mouth. Eren sucked and licked him down to the base and then he set a good pace so that his daddy would feel really good.

His cock would reach the back of Eren’s throat and then go up again. Eren felt excited, he wanted to hear Levi’s voice, so he sped up the pace and sucked even more. Levi began to groan and moan loudly as he grabbed the brunet’s head and made him swallow his member completely.

“Ngh... Ahhh... E-Eren... Ahhh... Eren... Ngh...” The feeling was almost too much for him, it made him go crazy.

The minutes passed until Levi came hard inside Eren’s mouth, little tears came out of his green eyes as he tried to swallow the hot liquid. After he finished, Levi slowly took out his cock from Eren’s mouth and let him breath. He petted his hair softly, taking it off his sweated forehead.

“G-good boy, Eren. Good boy.” He softly panted.

When he looked down at him, Levi discovered that Eren came in his pants too, he was all wet and sticky. He chuckled at the sight.

“What do you say if we go upstairs and take a long bath, babe?”

“That... would be excellent... ah~”

“Good boy. Let’s get yourself cleaned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Agus, I hope you enjoy my work. If you like it leave a kudo or a nice comment ;) If you have any questions or suggestions you can leave it in the comment box or visit my Twitter: @AgusAAT03


End file.
